Lisanna's Truth
by TheBlankWriter
Summary: Everyone thinks Lisanna is the bad guy who is trying to steal Natsu, but is that really true?
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna's Truth 

**Chapter One-Return**

I remember running. Smiling. Laughing. It was all so clear that I could just reach out and touch it. But I couldn't reach it. I was slowly floating away from it all . . . everyone. What if I had just backed away like Mirajane had told me? Maybe I could have saved a lot of people pain. Maybe, just maybe, I would've have been with everyone. Maybe my siblings wouldn't have to visit my grave so often. Maybe?!

Maybe. . .

At the time there was no maybe. Not even a what-if. I was so dumb. I cause pain within the guild, but yet they kept themselves together. I remember Master telling me, ''we survived the pain because it was something you would have done.'' Would I? Or would I let the pain and suffering eat me up? No, no I wouldn't. So I am glad, they were able to.

. . .

I wake up to Elfman shaking me hard, tears in his eyes. ''LISANNA! PLEASE WAKE UP'', he shouts. But I am up. Elfman, I say but the words can't escape my mouth. _I'm right here_, I say. He can't hear me. _Am I dreaming? Why…why can't he hear me! I am awake! Please! I am right here, can't you hear my cry! _I yell. But Elfman doesn't hear me. ''MIRAJANE HELP. SHE WONT WAKE UP!'', he continues. I watch, unable to do anything, as Mira comes in with tears yelling for me to wake up as well. They can't hear me. Tears start to form and they run down my cheek.

''Lisanna'' Mira says, ''Please don't leave us.''

I wake up, screaming. It was just a dream . . . it was just a dream, I say aloud. I get out of bed and stretch. My heart is still beating fast and I start to feel dizzy. I make my away downstairs, into the kitchen. The house is completely empty, which means Mira and Elfman must've already left. Good. I did not want them to hear my scream. _But then again, they couldn't hear me in my nightmare. _I shake the thought from my head. It was just a bad dream, nothing else. I felt my hands tremble a little. I am scared. I am scared I will end up losing everyone . . . and them losing me.

I quickly eat a bowl of cereal and put on some clothes. I wear sandals, and light purple t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. It was too hot outside to wear anything else. I head outside, locking the door as I leave, to head out to the guild. Fairy Tail. I love saying the name. It gives me confidence when I need it most. So I skip on the sidewalk singing:

_Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail, we fairies will kick your ass. Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail, we have our strength at last…_

. . .

Sorry for short chapter. I have more to think about as I continue writing the story of Lisanna. To me I don't see her as a threat to NaLu. I think she knows Lucy and Natsu are best. She shouldn't be treated like some evil witch trying to steal Natsu. She is so much more than that.

~ TheBlankWriter


	2. The Right One

Lisanna's Truth

Either it was just my imagination or something happened to the guild. Everyone was acting all _lovey_ lately. It was weird. First off, Gray usually never paid attention to Juvia's feelings but today he was accepting them? And Gajeel never really blushes, but when Levy tripped earlier carrying books, and he caught her …. His whole face was burning. Also Evergreen who never even does one nice thing for Elfman, but today she was at his aid. Or Erza has been going out lately! Cana and I followed her and turns out she has been meeting Jellal for lunch.

Things were becoming weird. Even Natsu and Lucy were closer than usual! Freed was hitting on Mirajane (plain to see) and Cana…. she was the only _normal_ one. It seemed like it was _''Couples Week_''. I decided that it was becoming way too weird, and went to walk to the park. As I did so, I thought about how it seemed like I was the only one without a mate. Everyone else already had their future _lover_, but I didn't. _Maybe, mine is on the way? _I thought.

I sat at a park bench watching the little kids play around. _I wonder if they already have lovers of their own. NO NO! I'm _getting_ to worked up over this! _I sighed.

''Hey kid, what are you doing here?'' a harsh voice said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Laxus staring down at me.

''L-laxus! What are you doing here?'' I mumbled.

''I asked you first''

I sighed. ''Just thinking. Why are _you _here?'' I asked.

He grinned. To prepare myself. I'm not sure if my face expression showed if I was confused, but he laughed at me. ''You see'' he said, ''I have a thing at six o'clock tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous about it too.'' He continues grinning, something he doesn't normally do. I couldn't help but ask, ''Are you ok?'' He stopped grinning and stared. ''No, I'm not. I'm more than okay Lisanna!'' I continued to just stare at him confused.

''Lisanna, you should start looking. Go out and find someone that can make you happy.'', he said.

''W-what?''

''I saw you earlier, looking pretty sad while everyone else _connecedt_''

I knew I couldn't lie to Laxus. He would just see right through it, as always. ''Okay, ya I was. Who cares?'' Before I could protest Laxus put his hand on my head and said, ''Lisanna, find someone or _something_ who'll make you happy or smile. Someone that will comfort you not with words but with their heart. Find someone who will make your heart jump.''

I was speechless. Hearing these words from Laxus might be a once-in-a-life-time-thing. And I felt lucky to hear them. Laxus looked deep into my blue eyes. He was….serious. Did something happen to him? Did he find the right one? Why waste those words on me? ''I-I don't know where to look'', I finally said. He laughed. ''Well for starters, don't look for singles within the guild. Search for different people in different areas.'', he said.

Laxus nodded. ''Well tomorrow is a important day for me, and I need all the sleep I can get. See ya around and…don't forget what I said.'' I nodded okay as he left. I want to tell everyone what Laxus just told me, but something tells me those words were mine only. _Mine only. _And for that, I will start looking. And I won't give up, till I find the one Laxus talked about. But what really bothered me was what Laxus was talking about. A thing at six o'clock? Typical.


	3. The Bakery

Lisanna's Truth

**Chapter Three-The Bakery**

Every Wednesday, at about noon, I would head into town to the bakery. I would buy muffins. Chocolate chip for me, blueberry for Mira, and strawberry for Elfman. The bakery was a nice place to mingle and spend most of my free time. I would sometimes just go in there to read a book. But today I wasn't here to just buy muffins. I went in to buy a cake. Master Makarov's birthday was coming up, and everyone wanted to hold a grand party, so I decided to buy the cake.

I want to get Master a huge cake to show our appreciation. But I wasn't sure on the flavors. I looked around, looking at different cake designs. I saw one that I truly liked. A chocolate flavored, huge, six layer cake. And the icing was buttermilk, strawberry, and blueberry. It was the kind of cake that everyone could eat too. The problem? It was a six hundred dollar cake. That was way out of price range.

''Yo Silver!'', a voice said.

I grunted. That voice was Sting from Sabertooth. He called me Silver because of my hair, but yet he wouldn't call Mira or Elfman silver. Just me. And usually he has Lector, Rogue, and Frosch, but today it was just him. It was annoying seeing him, but at least I wasn't lonely. ''Why must you call me that? You don't call any of my siblings' that.'', I said. He grinned. ''Well Silver, that's because I can tell them apart. But you're different so you get a nickname.'', he said. I rolled my eyes and continued looking at the price of the cake. How could I pay for this? And I don't want to let everyone down.

''I'll buy it'', Sting said.

''Wha-what?''

''I said I'll buy it. The old man's birthday right?''

I just stared like an idiot. ''How did you know?'', I asked. He laughed and said, ''Happy told Lector and Frosch. He invited us along.'' Why Happy invited them was a mystery but Sting was offering to pay for the cake, so I didn't bother objecting.

''Okay, thank you Sting.'', I said.

''Not so fast Silver. You have to do something in return.''

And that's when my bubble popped. I should've known they would be a catch to it. ''Okay fine, what is it?'' He smiled. ''If I pay to the cake you have to come with me Saturday morning to Opake Forest.'' Opake Forest was meant for camping and training. I don't know why he needed me to go there but I agreed anyways. Anyone who volunteered to pay for something, _did_ deserve something in return. ''All right then. Let's buy a cake.'' He purchased the cake. Now, all I had to do was come pick it up Sunday evening.

''Thanks again'', I said.

''No problem. Just remember Saturday morning, at Opake Forest.''

''Why there?'', I asked.

He grinned, ''Don't worry about it, Silver. See ya later!''

Sting rushed out the store smirking, leaving me. ''Well'', I thought aloud, ''At least I have enough cash for the muffins. I bought two of each muffin. I ate one of mine on the way to the guild, saving the other for breakfast in the morning. As I walked in, Erza rushed up to me. ''Lisanna did you order the cake?'' I smiled. ''I did. It's an enormous cake too!'', I said. I left out the part about Sting being there and buying the cake. ''Good. Levy is working on decorations, Lucy is working on music, and I am working on the food!'', Erza said. ''Food…'', she repeated. ''Ummm good. What about party space?'', I asked.

''Oh, don't worry about that! Elfman and Gray went to rent out park space.'', she said.

''If this all goes according to plan, the party will be a success!'', I shrieked.

I was excited. I couldn't wait to celebrate Master's birthday! Master has done so much for us, and I can't wait to return the favor. But it was hard keeping the secret party, a secret. The other day Gajeel kept asking Lucy to let him sing at the party. He basically shouted while Master was nearby. Levy had covered his mouth with a rag to keep his ass quiet. And Monday night while we had a secret guild meeting, without Master, Natsu screamed ''I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE PARTY!'' so loud that we weren't sure Master could here.

Today, we made sure both Natsu and Gajeel kept their mouths shut.

''Anyways'', Erza continued, ''We also invited other guilds like Lamia, Mermaid, Saber, etc.''

I flinched when she said Sabertooth. So it was true, they _were _invited. And I still was a little suspicious about Sting telling me to meet at Opake Forest Saturday. The curiosity built up inside me, and for a moment I wanted to just go to his house and ask…. if I knew where he lived. ''That's great'', I said. Erza nodded. ''We also invited some other guild masters. Oh, I just can't wait to see Master's face when we yell SURPRISE!'' I laughed. Erza was a wonderful party planner and not to mention cook.

''I have to go talk to Lucy about Gajeel and the music. Catch you later.''

I waved by as she headed towards Lucy and Gajeel arguing about the music. Instead of staying at the guild, I decided to go to Opake Forest ahead of time. I know, stupid, but I was just so damn curious! The gates to the forest were closed. I cursed under my breathe. But at least one lucky thing happened. I saw the manager cleaning.

''Excuse me sir.'', I said.

''Oh, hello ma'am. We are closed till Saturday.''

''Saturday?''

''Yes ma'am. Saturday is the grand opening. We've added new features that people are coming to see.'', he continued.

''New features? Like what sir?''

''New battle areas, new camping sites, and the romance area.''

''Wait! Romance Area?''

Author's note:

**I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I decided to take advice from one of the reviews, and I think I over did it hehe. But don't get your hopes up. Thanks for the reviews I love them. Please keep on with them. It gives me ideas. And as I get deeper into the story, I hope you like Sting's motives… **


	4. Saturday Mornings

Lisanna's Truth

**Chapter Four-Saturday Mornings**

Saturday Morning I went to Opake Forest, scared. After the manager telling me about the new features, cough cough romance area. And I know Sting was a flirt, but a romance area….seriously? I stood by the open gates, watching families come in and out. I wasn't show what Sting was planning, but if it involves _you know what,_ then I'm out of here. And maybe I should just go now, but he did pay for the cake and I don't want to be mean. While pondering, I saw Sting approaching. He wore a gray t-shirt and brown shorts, with sneakers.

''Hey Silver'', he said.

''Hi….''

''Ready, for that favor?''

''Yes'', I grunted.

''Let's go.''

He directed me inside. But, what surprised me was he blind-folded me! ''No peaking!'', he said. I sighed. I hated whatever game he was playing. He was terrible at giving directions. I bumped into four tables and tripped about two times. I thanked God we finally made it to our destination. Sting took off the blind fold. We arrived at a picnic table with food and drinks. Rogue, Lector, and Frosch sat eating.

''Picnic time!'', Sting said.

''Yaaaaa boiiii!'',Lector yelled.

''Fro thinks so too!'', Frosch said.

Rogue nodded while eating.

''And our guest of honor has arrived!'', Sting said.

Everyone looked at _me. _''W-what?'', I said. ''Watcha standing there for. Food's over here.'', Lector said. I felt like an idiot. I never guessed a picnic. I went over and sat down. I grabbed a PB sandwich with sour cream and onion chips. Although, this picnic was awkward it was also peaceful. We then played charades. Rogue pretended to be me. He pretended to make a big fuss over everything, which to me wasn't funny. Sting pretended to be Rogue, acting dark and gloomy. I pretended to be Sting, acting like a jock. And Lector and Frosch judged our acting _skills. _

I actually started to enjoy myself. Rogue explained to me they come here every Saturday. They do random things, including eating.

''E-every Saturday?'', I asked.

''Yes'', he said.

''Do you mind if I tag along with you guys on these Saturdays?''

Rogue smiled (a first) at me and said, ''Of course.''

Author Note:

**Sorry for short chapter. Next chapter is last chapter though. Next chapter is the big party. I'm so excited! MM's birthday! I'm glad people like Lisanna's little story. Means a lot. And her and Sting are the cutest of friends. Thank you for the review that suggested it. **


	5. Now We're Friends

Lisanna's Truth

**Final Chapter- Now We're Friends**

Sting gave me a piggyback ride all the way back to the guild. He was surprisingly comfortable. He told me how Sabertooth was becoming a better guild, and changing _some_ of their ways. I enjoyed listening. It was nice hearing how others can recover. I didn't plan on it, but I lay on his shoulder all the way to the guild. I was tired.

''Silver, wake up, we're here.'' he said.

I hoped off his back and smiled, ''Thank you Sting.''

''No problem. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow?'' I asked.

''To pick up the cake and the big party, the old man's birthday.''

I froze. I had totally forgotten. _Ugh, if it weren't for Sting I would have forgotten all about the cake! _I thought. ''O-oh my god! I forgot! What am I gonna do, I have to get the guest list ready, and help with the setup, and –''

''Calm down'', Sting said cutting me off. He sighed, and looked at me. ''I'll help you with your list or whatever.''

''Y-you will?'' He nodded.

''After we pick up the cake I'll help with your other stuff, okay?''

''Okay'', I said relieved.

I waved goodbye as I watched Sting leave in the other direction. Lately Sting has been acting really nice, and it's good but also suspicious. I entered the guild to see everyone busy. I had forgotten that Master was out of town today. So today was the best day to get the party things done. Levy was almost done with the decorations, Lucy was attempting to stop Gajeel from singing, Erza was cooking meatballs, ramen, roast pig, soups, etc. It smelt so good. Gray, Elfman, and Natsu and Happy were at the park setting things up. It was all perfect. Master will definitely be happy!

I gave Cana the list of liquor Master liked, and she went off to buy them. Cana will be working the bar at the party, which she was really happy about. Now all that was left for me to do was pick up the cake, and count all guest that would be coming. I sort of felt excited that Sting was helping me. But I couldn't bring myself to call him a _friend_. And I hated myself because of it.

The next morning I met up at the bakery. I made sure to look my best, n-not to impress him, but just to not look like a mess. As I approached the shop something within me broke. Up ahead I saw Sting with a bunch of girls. They were all over him. I knew better than to feel jealous, but …. As I got closer, Sting saw me, and told his _lady friends_ he had something to do.

''Hey Silver.'' he said.

''Hi''

''You bring the receipt for the cake pick up?''

''Yeah..'', I said.

I walked past him into the shop. I glanced back, and saw Sting still standing there, looking surprised. And then I saw him smile! _What the hell is with this guy? _I thought. I continued to walk to the counter and _he _stood in front of me. He moved so fast, I never saw him move! He looked down at me with a grin.

''W-what?'' I asked

''Let's get something straight Silver. If you think I was flirting with those girls, you're wrong. They were interviewing me. And if you think, someone else could steal me away from you, you are mistaken. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours.''

My eyes widened. I feel stupid now. How could I be so stupid? Can I finally call him a friend now? There isn't anything he needs to prove, so why can't call him a friend. I have no grudge or anything. (That would be unlike me.) ''I'm sorry'', I said. He just smiled and nodded. We walked towards the counter, and gave the employee the receipt. Seven minutes later she brought out a huge cake box. It was humungous!

''U-umm? Was it this big, when we looked at it before?'' Sting asked. I shook my head no.

''How are we even going to get it out the store and to the park…?''

The employee lady sighed and said, ''You can go through the back garage.'' We kindly thanked her and carefully picked the cake box up and took it outside through the back garage. We made our way outside, carrying the box down the street. The cake box was so heavy, my back started to hurt more than it already did.

''So Silver, what are wearing to the party?'', Sting asked.

''Um I'm not sure.'' I said, ''What are you wearing?''

''Probably a tux or something.''

''You? A tuxedo?'' I asked.

''You make it seem like a bad thing.'' Sting said laughing.

''Just . . . doesn't seem like something you would wear.''

I tilted my head to see his face. He looked happy. ''You may be right, but a tuxedo _is _a party outfit.'' he said. I laughed. We finally made our way to the park. It was beautiful. Everything was perfectly set-up. There were several booths set up. Mostly bars. There were streamers hanging and lanterns. Natsu was lighting the lanterns, Gray was setting up the booths, and Elfman and Levy were hanging streamers and posters. Everything was so beautiful.

''Lisanna!'' Levy yelled from a distance.

''Hey Levy. Where do we put the cake?''

Levy's mouth dropped, seeing the huge cake. ''O-o-on the big circular table stands over there.''

I looked to me left and saw a huge decorative table, obviously for the cake. Sting and I sat the cake there and carefully unboxed the it. On top of the cake read, ''Happy Birthday Master!'' Sting and I sat on the grass, taking a breather. We managed to walk all the way to the park carrying a big cake. I was pretty impressed with myself.

''Lisanna! Sting!'', a loud voice said.

Natsu came running towards us, flashing his big smile. ''Hey guys.'', he said.

''Hey Natsu'', both Sting and I said at the same time.

''Check out what we did with the place!''

''It's beautiful. Master will love it.'' I said.

''Could still use some work.'', Sting commented.

''What did you say blonde?!'' Natsu yelled.

''I'm just saying, maybe your flames aren't enough to light the lanterns.''

''You wanna go?!''

''Please!''

The two boys disappeared into a cloud of fist, attacking and pounding each other. I carefully scooted away, making sure I didn't get caught in it. Watching the two fight was pretty entertaining though. Meanwhile, Elfman explained to me that him and Mirajane will be coming an hour early to the party to make sure things are in place, leaving me to find my own ride. _What great siblings, leaving me like that!_

Finally, the boys were done fighting, ending it with a _to be continued. _Natsu continued lighting the lanterns. He still had forty-two to go. I laughed at the thought of it. Sting approached me with a bruised face and purple hands. ''Damn, he didn't need to be so ruff!'' he said. I smiled, ''Well you did start it.'' He looked away, ''Did not!'' I laughed once more. _Who knew he had a soft side, _I thought.

''Ah, so do you want to ride with Rogue, Lector, Fro, and I to the party?'' he said rubbing his head.

I did need a ride since Mira and Elfman had to leave early. ''Sure! Thank You.''

Sting nodded. ''I'll pick you up at eight thirty.'', he said walking away.'' Good I had a ride, and did my job, now the only thing left to do is find out what I am going to wear!

Picking out an outfit would be hard. So many options to choose from! I sat on my bed, wearing a towel. I had just gotten out the shower. It was eight o'clock. I had thirty minutes before my ride got here. I was trying to decide on weather to put on a white shirt with a purple vest and skirt OR wear sexy red dress with heels. I would look sexy in the dress, but only cool in the vest.

It was now eight twenty six! I had four minutes left! I looked back at each outfit. _What would Sting think? Ugh no idiot! Who cares what he thinks!_ I thought. I wanted to look playful at the party (vest) and I also wanted to look amazing (dress). I sighed, playful it is, besides its mostly my personality. I quickly but on bra, underwear, shirt, vest, skirt, and sneakers. And to be honest, I was rocking it. I heard a knock from downstairs. _He _was here. I quickly ran downstairs and straightened myself before opening the door.

Sting wasn't kidding when he say he was wearing a tux. He wore a tuxedo with a red rose. He looked handsome.

''You look nice.''he said looking from head to toe at me.

''So do you'' I said, ''maybe even better.''

He laughed smiling at me. ''Shall we go?'' he asked. I nodded and he took my hand. His hands were warm and soft. He directed me to a large carriage with two white horses driving it. He opened the door and helped me in. I saw Rogue sitting on the left, along with Frosch. I sat on the right next to Sting and Lector. ''This is nice'' I said. Rogue nodded, ''Sting insisted we get the best we can.'' Sting blushed a bit, ''It was mostly Lector's idea.'' ''What!'' Lector protested.

I laughed. Sabertooth has become a wonder guild with laughter and family. Fairy Tail really did a number on them. ''We're almost there'' Rogue said. I just noticed what Rogue was wearing. He also wore a tux but white. And he wore a black scarf with it. He almost looked like Natsu. We finally arrived at the party. It was beautiful. The lanterns lit up the night. People's laughter filled the area. Cana was the bartender serving and making drinks. Levy was entertaining the men by dancing. Thankfully, Gajeel wasn't singing. Master wasn't here yet, which means Mira must be picking him up from the meeting.

''You want a drink?'' Sting asked.

''N-no thank you'' I said.

''Okay, be back.''

I looked all around. A lot of people from different guilds were here. Even Poluchka was here! But I could tell she didn't want to be here, but she also wanted to support Master. She can be so wishy washy. And I saw Gray and Lyon head to head, threatening each other. Behind them stood Juvia who seemed to be in a daze. Natsu was trying to eat all the flames lightning the lanterns and Lucy and Happy had to pull him away. Everyone was being themselves and that's what Master loves most.

''Back'', Sting said holding a glass of wine.

I nodded. Now things just seemed awkward. I wanted to speak but no words came out my mouth. I finally opened my mouth until Elfman yelled,'' IF YOU'RE A MAN HIDE BECAUSE _HE'S _COMING!'' Everyone ran and hid behind trees and bushes or booths. I grabbed Sting and Rogue, with Lector and Fro running to catch up, and hid behind a tree.

Master and Mirajane approached. Mira had Master blind-folded, guiding him. ''Mira what's all this about!'' Mira only laughed,''You'll see.'' As they got closer, Mirajane lifted her hands and counted.

1

2

3!

Mirajane quickly took the blind fold off and we all jumped out and said SURPRISE! Master's mouth dropped. He couldn't even speak. We all laughed. ''I-I ! When did! What?'', he said. Mira smiled, ''Happy birthday Master. From us to you.'' Master begin to cry with joy. I smiled. Everyone continued drinking, talking, dancing. It was better than I had expected, and to top it off almost all the girls of Fairy Tail got on stage wearing nothing but bra and underwear with bunny ears dancing. (Except me, I couldn't do it.) All the men went ballistic!

''Hey Sting.'' I said

''Ya?''

''Thank You for being a wonderful friend.''

He smiled, ''Anytime Silver.''

I hugged him tight. He deserved it. And to my surprise he hugged me back.

I enjoy living my wonderful life. And the truth is, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Because this is all I could ever ask for.

**A/N **

**Thank You for reading this story about Lisanna. And thank you for all the reviews, I love it. Lisanna is a wonder young lady and isn't after Natsu. I think all she wants is to be with everyone. We all live a wonderful life. **


End file.
